


Simply Irresistible

by RocknVaughn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Gay for Each Other, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 02, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon has caught himself staring at his manservant's lips too many times not to admit that he's sort of obsessed with them. (And his manservant, for that matter.) </p><p>However, he also knows what's expected of the Crown Prince of Camelot, and for that reason, Arthur tries to resist his own urges; he <i>must</i> put Merlin (and his delectable mouth) out of his mind for good ...but one night alone in the forest with Merlin (and his deliciously sexy lips) proves to be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).



> A belated(ish) gift!fic for my lovely friend [Nightfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox)! 
> 
> How do you cure being sick? With lots of (hopefully hot) porn, of course! *winks*
> 
> I sort of imagined this in my head as taking place sometime during Series 2 (although I also imagined a more Series 4 looking Merlin, so go figure...). Just go with it! : )
> 
> Huge thanks to [pensive_bodhisattva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pensive_bodhisattva/pseuds/pensive_bodhisattva) for the _fantastic_ beta, as well as [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone), who helped me with some beta on this when I first started writing it a million years ago, as well as [millionstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar) for being Cheerleader Extraordinaire. You are all awesome!

^^^

The campfire crackled merrily in the clear early autumn night. A full moon hovered above Prince Arthur Pendragon’s head, signaling the lateness of the hour. He and Merlin really _should_ be sleeping, for they meant to start their day early tomorrow. They would need to ride most of the day to arrive in Camelot by nightfall. 

And, to his credit, Merlin was already asleep and had been for some time. _No doubt, he was tired from all the game he’d managed to scare away as well as sore from all the riding he’d complained hurt his bottom,_ Arthur thought rather uncharitably. _Really, how could anyone be that clumsy so many times in one day?_

But unfortunately, these were not the thoughts that were keeping Arthur awake. Those were the thoughts he used to try to distract him from what _was_ keeping him up: his obsession with Merlin’s lips. 

His manservant’s damn lips were fuller and lusher than any maiden’s. It was really unfair how pink and plump they were! 

Arthur found they had been easy enough to ignore… _at first_. But, especially of late, Arthur found his eyes were just _drawn_ to Merlin’s mouth as he spoke. And then there were those moments that he would purposefully rile Merlin up just so he _could_ stare at the mesmerizing way those lips moved, pursed, and puckered as he spouted all sorts of snarky nonsense. All Arthur could do was wonder how those delicious, raspberry lips would feel against his own. 

But worse even were nights like this: when they were alone together and far away from Camelot, with Merlin snuggled up in the bedroll right beside him, those lips mere inches away, soft and slack and innocent in sleep. 

It was enough to drive a Prince mad. 

He didn’t even _fancy_ men. He never had. _Until now,_ added a perverse little voice inside his head. 

It made absolutely _no_ sense! Merlin was a bumbling idiot with huge ears and an even bigger mouth. _Mouth…lips…_ Arthur’s eyes were drawn back to Merlin’s lips like a moth to a flame. _Dammit!_

Studying his manservant’s face again, Arthur wondered how he could possibly have missed the fact that Merlin also displayed full, long eyelashes that lay nestled against smooth, alabaster skin that any girl would _dream_ of possessing. He also had deep, curving cheekbones that currently sported a delightful blush of warmth. And the way the firelight played off the waves in Merlin’s ebony hair made Arthur’s fingers itch to test its silkiness. 

_“Gods, what the hell is_ wrong _with me?”_ Arthur whimpered aloud as he noticed his cock starting to twitch in reaction to Merlin’s presence. 

Despite himself, Arthur slid down into his bedroll and propped himself up on one elbow facing Merlin. Cursing his own weakness, Arthur tentatively reached out with his other hand. _I’ll just touch his hair, and that’s it,_ Arthur reasoned with himself. _Just to see if it really is as soft as it looks. And if he wakes up, I could just tell him it was an accident, or I was brushing an ember from the fire away, or…_

And then his fingers gently ruffled through the hair at the crown of Merlin’s head, and Arthur’s ability to form coherent words left him. The ashen waves were silky soft and smooth against his calloused fingers. He’d only meant to do it once, but Arthur’s fingers slid through the ebony tresses again and again of their own volition, only serving to arouse him further. 

Arthur’s heart drummed against his ribcage in an ever-increasing staccato rhythm. Slowly, he allowed his hand to slide from Merlin’s hair, trailing the backs of his fingers across his angular cheek like a caress. Arthur’s breath caught in his chest as Merlin’s eyelids fluttered… but instead of waking, he turned to lay more fully on his side—leaning slightly towards Arthur—and drifted back into sleep undisturbed. 

“This is _insane…_ ” Arthur breathed, his voice lower than a whisper. He really shouldn’t be doing this. But, by the gods, he couldn’t help it… 

Arthur’s thumb edged down and rubbed a ghostly path across Merlin’s full lower lip, once, twice…and then he mirrored the touch on his top lip as well. Arthur’s cock twitched and throbbed against his thigh in response to this masochistic torture. 

Arthur had never kissed a man before, but oh, he could imagine…especially now that he knew that Merlin’s lips were just as sinfully soft as they looked. Again, Arthur trailed his thumb lightly over the smooth, shell pink flesh…and then Merlin’s mouth fell open with a gasp and a needy groan whispered past Arthur’s thumb as Merlin’s hips hitched forward, shifting against his blanket. 

A fiery heat flickered in Arthur’s veins at Merlin’s unconscious response to his attentions. He pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned; terrified that at any moment Merlin’s eyes would open and catch him outright at his unintentional seduction. 

Arthur knew he needed to stop this madness. Rationally, he understood that he’d already gone too far, taken too much from his manservant without permission. But his lust-filled body flatly refused to listen to the logic of his mind. Instead, he leaned forward…and touched his lips to Merlin’s. 

A jolt of something Arthur had never experienced before shivered down his spine and lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. His lips tasted and teased Merlin’s fuller mouth, each kiss a humble supplication instead of a selfish demand. His free hand caressed and cupped Merlin’s jaw as his fingers buried themselves in the silken hair behind his ear. 

There was a second or two of the pliant complacency of sleep before Arthur felt Merlin’s lips twitch and then soften against the gentle onslaught, moving in time with his. Merlin’s body rolled against Arthur’s and suddenly they were touching chest to knees, with only the bedroll blankets between them for padding. 

A moment later, Arthur felt Merlin’s hand sliding sinuously up his chest from under the blanket, trying to find an outlet. And then, finally freed from its woolen cocoon, his hand tucked around Arthur’s neck, fingers burying themselves in the short hair at his nape and tugging him even closer. Never once did their lips part. 

Arthur groaned in response, and then gently lapped his tongue against Merlin’s lips, asking for admittance that was immediately given. In fact, Merlin’s tongue met Arthur’s in a playful duel, sometimes in Merlin’s mouth, sometimes in Arthur’s. 

Finally, oxygen became a necessity and they broke apart, panting and heaving with their foreheads resting on each other’s shoulders. 

“Gods, Merlin…” Arthur gasped, his breath ghosting across Merlin’s neck, making him shiver. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?” 

“Don’t know…” Merlin replied, sounding dazed. “Besides, you started it…” 

Arthur chuckled, “I know.” An embarrassed flush travelled up his neck and cheeks. He untangled his hand from Merlin’s hair and rubbed his face self-consciously. “Look, Merlin…” 

Arthur waited until Merlin raised his head inquiringly and their eyes met before continuing, but once he had Merlin’s undivided attention, Arthur had no idea what he wanted to say. “I know you’re my servant and all,” Arthur babbled nervously, “but… I would never _expect_ … I mean, I wouldn’t want you to, you know… out of _obligation_ …and…” 

A slow, knowing smile bloomed on Merlin’s sexy mouth as he interrupted the stuttering prince. “Arthur?” 

“Yes?” Arthur asked distractedly. 

“Too much talking…” and then Arthur was yanked forward by his neck while Merlin’s lips attacked his with renewed vigor. 

When Merlin suckled at Arthur’s lower lip and then teased the sensitive skin of his master’s neck with his long graceful fingers, Arthur actually whimpered into Merlin’s mouth. 

While Merlin skimmed his lips along Arthur’s jaw to reach his ear, Arthur nuzzled at what little he could reach of Merlin’s neck. After a long moment where Arthur was lost in the bliss of the scrape of Merlin’s teeth on his earlobe, he complained petulantly, “You actually sleep with your _neckerchief_ on?” 

Merlin goggled at Arthur incredulously. Then, raising one eyebrow in a Gaius-like gesture, he teased back, “Says the man who sleeps in his chainmail…” 

Arthur looked down at himself with a rueful smile. “Good point.” 

Merlin pulled away from Arthur and sat up abruptly, the blankets of his bedroll pooling haphazardly at his waist. Immediately, Arthur felt the loss and wondered if he’d ruined the moment with his sarcasm. But, then he saw Merlin fumbling with the tie to his neckerchief with shaking fingers and Arthur understood. With a brilliant smile, he sat up and yanked the chainmail up over his head in one fluid motion, dumping it unceremoniously on the ground. Meanwhile, Merlin had ridded himself of the neckerchief and was busy unlatching his belt. “And the gambeson?” he hinted. 

Arthur reached for the ties to the padded jacket, but Merlin was quick to slap his hands away. “Here, I’ll get it.” Deftly, Merlin untied the strings holding the lapels together and then sensuously slid his hands underneath to guide the material down Arthur’s shoulders and arms. Arthur’s skin tingled from Merlin’s touch, causing him to shiver. 

Merlin immediately pulled back. “Are you cold, my Lord? I could put some more wood on the fire…” He started to scramble to his feet, but Arthur yanked on his arm, unbalancing his coordination-challenged servant, causing Merlin to land right in Arthur’s lap with an embarrassed squawk. 

Tendrils of smoky desire could be heard in Arthur’s voice. “Trust me, Merlin… I am not cold.” Taking advantage of their new positions, Arthur grasped Merlin by both shoulders and nuzzled his way under his manservant’s jaw to mouth at the delectable stretch of ivory skin of his now-exposed neck. 

Merlin’s eyelids fluttered shut and his head lolled backward as he grasped onto Arthur’s waist and held on for dear life. He felt deliciously lightheaded and warm, as if he’d imbibed too much mead. 

Arthur found the pulse point at the base of Merlin’s neck and licked a teasing path across it with his tongue. Merlin’s response was a growling, guttural noise from deep in his throat. When Arthur hummed his approval against Merlin’s collarbone, Merlin subconsciously ground his hips against Arthur’s lap and fisted his hands in the material of Arthur’s shirt. 

This reaction dragged a strangled moan from Arthur…and then suddenly, he was propelling Merlin backward onto the ground, depositing him on top of their disheveled bedrolls. They ended up in a tangled heap; Arthur half next to Merlin and half on top of him as Arthur grabbed the sides of Merlin’s face urgently with both hands and plundered the other man’s mouth with his tongue. Arthur wedged one of his thighs securely between Merlin’s and rutted his aching cock against Merlin’s hip in time with his tongue strokes. 

Merlin mewled at the raw desire building within him and rubbed himself sinuously against Arthur’s thigh. Untangling his hands from Arthur’s tunic, Merlin shoved the offending fabric up and out of his way as he traced his fingers across Arthur’s toned stomach. 

Immediately, the muscles under Merlin’s touch tensed and Arthur hissed his pleasure against Merlin’s lush lips. Encouraged by this response, Merlin’s fingers slid higher…ruffling through blond chest hair and brushing against a taut nipple. 

One of Arthur’s hands fell away from Merlin’s face to brace itself against the ground, his limbs suddenly going loose and wobbly from the blazing need ignited by Merlin’s touch. 

Arthur mumbled something against Merlin’s lips that sounded suspiciously like, _“Gods…do that again!”_ so Merlin slid his other hand under Arthur’s tunic as well, not stopping their slide against Arthur’s bare, golden skin until his fingers reached his other nipple and then Merlin tweaked both simultaneously between forefingers and thumbs. Abruptly, the arm Arthur was using to support his weight gave out and his lips slid off Merlin’s face as he fell, so that when he landed on Merlin, chest against chest, Arthur’s surprised “Oomph!” became trapped between Merlin’s neck and ear. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Merlin pulled both of his trapped hands out from under Arthur and slid them around his bare back to pin him in place while Merlin bathed Arthur’s ear with his tongue. 

“Perhaps…” Merlin licked a path along the shell of Arthur’s ear, making the prince shiver, “…the tunic...” Now, he lightly bit onto Arthur’s earlobe, making him moan and rut against Merlin’s hip, “…should go?” Merlin’s hot breath ghosted across the skin of Arthur’s neck, and his hips undulated upwards to rub his crotch against Arthur’s thigh urgently. 

With a feral groan, Arthur pushed himself back onto his knees, grasping Merlin’s upper arms and dragging him up into a sitting position with him as he went. Before Merlin’s lust-drugged mind could even fully register the sudden change in position, Arthur had yanked Merlin’s hands out from under his shirt and reached over Merlin’s back to grasp fistfuls of tunic. He abruptly dragged the worn woolen shirt up and over Merlin’s head, leaving his servant’s hair a spiky mess in the process. 

Merlin let out a surprised bark of laughter even as he was already being pushed back against the scratchy wool blankets. “I _meant_ …” Merlin’s breath stuttered to a halt at the tantalizing tease of Arthur’s fingers on his bare chest. Arthur rolled one of Merlin’s hard nipples between his fingers and the sudden jolt of heat that shot from it to Merlin’s groin had Merlin grinding his hard cock against Arthur’s leg with abandon. The molten look Arthur speared him with made Merlin feel as if his bones were melting. Like a lifeline, Merlin’s hands grasped at the hem of Arthur’s shirt at the small of the prince’s back…which suddenly reminded him of what he wanted to say before he’d gotten so distracted. “… _your_ tunic, Arthur…” 

Arthur exhaled an impatient huff, but shifted up to shed his shirt obligingly, chucking it blindly away in the general direction of his chainmail. 

“Arthur,” Merlin scolded, as he watched the linen shirt flutter to the ground mere inches from the campfire, “you almost set your shirt on… _mmmph_!” His voice ended with a muffled whimper as Arthur lay down beside Merlin, forcibly rolled his manservant’s body into his and reclaimed his sinfully sweet mouth. 

Their lips and tongues battled and fought as they each buried fingers in the other’s hair, tugging at it, yanking the other’s head even closer in a duel for dominance. They were pressed together chest to chest, and every movement of their bodies made them burn from the delicious friction of skin against skin. 

Finally, Arthur’s arousal and impatience got the better of him. He slid his hand down Merlin’s bare side and, digging his fingers into one slim buttock, yanked Merlin’s hips into shocking full contact with his. Even through the layers of their clothing, the sensation of their fully engorged cocks colliding for the first time caused both men to hiss in agonized pleasure. 

_“Sweet Goddess of Mercy…”_ Merlin breathed in awe. His hand grasped at Arthur’s very muscled arse to keep him from moving for a moment while Merlin tried to adjust to the intense hunger that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Arthur’s head fell back against the ground and his eyelids fluttered shut in response to the exquisite pleasure. “I have no idea who that is, Merlin,” he said, his breath coming in short spurts, “but I’m tempted to pray to her, too, if _this_ is the result…” 

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle burst joyously from Merlin’s lips as he laid his head back against the pillow of Arthur’s outstretched arm. 

“So…” Arthur’s train of thought stuttered to a halt with a gasp as Merlin’s movement caused his cock to brush against Arthur’s again… and the man’s tantalizingly long fingers teased a meandering path across his bare chest. 

“Yes?” Merlin breath hitched and his mouth formed an ‘O’ as Arthur simultaneously rolled his hips and tweaked one of Merlin’s nipples between two fingers. 

“Have you…ever done _this_ before?” Arthur nudged his hips against Merlin’s again to punctuate his meaning, and then his voice dissolved into a groan from the aftershock of sensation. 

Merlin moaned lustily, shaking his head. “Never wanted to…before you,” he admitted, panting. “Thoughts of you, of _this_ , have been driving me crazy for _months_ , Arthur…” 

Fiercely, Arthur pulled Merlin’s hips sharply against his own, grinding against him in a fit of possessive hunger. _Mine._ “It’s the same for me… _Gods_ , Merlin…” Arthur leaned forward and captured Merlin’s lower lip between his so that he could tease the sensitive skin with his teeth. “I felt like I was slowly going insane from want…” 

“I _know_ …” Merlin breathed against Arthur’s mouth, his hand drawing restless circles on Arthur’s hip, just above his trousers. 

“Well, then…I don’t…what are we…what should we _do_ about it?” Arthur rambled semi-coherently as he mouthed wet kisses against Merlin’s alabaster shoulder, while still maintaining the maddening pressure at their hips. 

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of _something_ …” Merlin replied cheekily, his voice a deep rumbling tease in Arthur’s ear. Rolling his own hips back a bit to make room, Merlin’s hand slipped from Arthur’s hip to cover the swell in Arthur’s trousers with his palm. Tentatively, he trailed his knuckles along the entire length of Arthur’s arousal and waited for his response. 

Merlin didn’t have to wait long. Even with the light touch, all of Arthur’s breath left him with a whoosh and he sagged against Merlin’s other arm, which held him in place from under Arthur’s neck and along his back. Kissing Arthur full on the mouth, Merlin’s nimble fingers untied the flap on Arthur’s trousers and, pushing aside the smallclothes, finally freed his throbbing cock. 

Arthur grunted; his mind a haze of lust as he felt Merlin’s fingers fumbling to remove his cock from its confines...and then they pulled away. Thrusting helplessly in the direction of the now-missing fingers, Arthur growled in frustration between clenched teeth. “Merlin, come on… _touch me, dammit!_ ” 

His brows knit together in wounded confusion, Merlin leaned back to stare at Arthur’s face. “What?” 

Arthur huffed with an impatience that stemmed from desire-fuelled insanity and insisted, his voice now a command, “ _Mer_ lin!” Again, he nudged his exposed cock against Merlin’s nearby hand expectantly. 

Merlin glared at the prince mutinously, pulling his hand away. “That’s not fair, Arthur. You don’t _get_ to tell me what to do…Not about this.” 

Their eyes met and clashed for a long, tense moment…and then Arthur closed his eyes in acquiescence. ” _Sorry_ …” he whispered, penitent. “I’m sorry. I just…” Arthur swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “…wanted it so badly…want you so much…” 

Merlin leaned forward to peck tiny kisses against Arthur’s eyelids, a wordless acceptance of the apology…and then his fingers grasped around Arthur’s cock and began to stroke. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” The vulgar word was ripped from Arthur’s throat as he writhed under Merlin’s attentions, his slender hand sliding up, twisting at the head, and back down again over and over in sweet, exquisite torture. 

For several moments, Arthur just lay there and took it, letting Merlin have all the control because it just felt so damn good…but it wasn’t long before Arthur’s competitive streak surged back to the fore, insisting that Arthur could, and _would_ , give as good as he got. 

Arthur fought against the urge to close his eyes against the escalating waves of pleasure surging through him. Instead, he reached out his hand to cover the bulge of Merlin’s rock hard cock and _squeezed_ , ripping a lusty moan from Merlin’s delectable mouth. 

In response to the heady distraction, the movement of Merlin’s hand against Arthur’s cock stutter-stepped and then momentarily halted as Merlin sucked in a shaky breath. The haze of pleasure clouding Arthur’s senses lifted momentarily and he used those few seconds of clarity to unlace Merlin’s trousers. He shoved the loosened material and the flimsy smallclothes down, freeing the hot and throbbing length from its restriction and exposing it to the night air. Merlin gasped at the sudden temperature change to his sensitive flesh and from the aftershocks of his cock slapping against his belly. 

Arthur slowly held his right palm up to Merlin’s mouth, just a hairsbreadth away from his luscious lips. “Lick it for me,” he coaxed softly. Arthur’s eyes speared Merlin’s and held them enthralled. 

Merlin closed his eyes and a deep groan tumbled from his slack lips. “ _Fuck_ , Arthur…” he whispered brokenly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur encouraged, allowing the skin of his hand to just barely brush against Merlin’s mouth in a tease. “Make it nice and wet…” 

Arthur tried not to shiver as he watched Merlin’s hot, pink tongue dart out from between temptingly full lips to lick a stripe up Arthur’s palm. Merlin paused a moment to blow a mouthful of hot breath against the wetness and then coated Arthur’s hand from wrist to fingertips in saliva as Arthur hummed his approval. 

As Arthur wrapped his now slick hand around Merlin’s long hot length for the first time, Merlin gasped like a fish out of water, croaking, “Yes…oh, _Gods_ , yes,” as his whole body shivered. 

Arthur grinned and tightened his grip to add just the right amount of friction as his palm slid over the head of Merlin’s cock and back down its long, silken length. Two more strokes had Merlin’s pre-come adding to the slick in Arthur’s fist, perfecting the slide of skin against skin. 

Merlin whined high in his throat and his muscles twitched involuntarily from the intense, dizzying pleasure. It was only then that Merlin remembered he still had his own fist curled around Arthur’s thick cock. 

Tightening his other hand around Arthur’s back, he removed his hand from the prince’s cock to place it over the hand Arthur had on his cock instead. “Wait…wait…” Merlin breathed as he grasped at the calloused hand that was rapidly driving him mad. 

Obligingly, Arthur allowed Merlin to still his hand, but not remove it. Once the dizzying movement against his cock had stopped, Merlin was able to gather his thoughts. As Arthur had done, Merlin raised his hand to the prince’s lips. “Now you…” he panted as he leaned forward to nip at Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur struggled to concentrate as Merlin’s lips brushed repeatedly against the tendon in his neck. With two long swipes of his tongue, he smeared Merlin’s entire hand with saliva. 

“Very good, Arthur…” Merlin praised softly. In reward, he gently sucked against the sensitive spot where Arthur’s neck met his shoulders, eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from the prince. Merlin looked up and met Arthur’s heavy-lidded, passion-drunk eyes, knowing he must look just as wrecked as Arthur did. Merlin trailed his wet hand down Arthur’s chest slowly, with only the dry backs of his knuckles touching the prince’s skin, sliding inexorably down…down…until he was nudging up against Arthur’s turgid, twitching cock. “Now…together,” Merlin urged softly, wrapping his long fingers around Arthur’s length once more. 

As one, their hands began to move, subconsciously choosing the same rhythm for their strokes. Arthur’s mouth fell open as the air got caught in his chest; as if he’d momentarily forgotten how to breathe altogether. But then, a delicious, maddening heat flooded his body as he simultaneously registered both the exquisite drag of Merlin’s gentle, elegant fingers caressing his most sensitive flesh and the feel of Merlin’s soft-yet-oh-so-hard cock sliding through his clenched fist. “Bloody hell…” Arthur moaned, wholly unaware of the coarse language tripping off his tongue, “…holy buggering _fuck_ …” 

For his part, Merlin was entranced and overwhelmed by the idea that he was finally touching Arthur in ways he’d only dreamed of…in ways he’d always thought would have to remain a fantasy hidden deep in the recesses of his mind. That he was now stroking Arthur’s cock, _pleasing_ Arthur…that Arthur was, in turn, pleasing _him_ … Well, it was almost more than Merlin could bear. 

“Oh, Gods…” Merlin panted as his hips sprawled open bonelessly, instinctively giving Arthur better access to his aching cock. “So good….” He shuddered, each stuttering breath painting Arthur’s face with heat, “soooo goooood….” 

Surging forward so that he was leaning over Merlin’s slack, passion-drugged body, Arthur begged, half-wild with desire, “Merlin…your mouth…need your mouth…” 

Merlin stretched his long neck obligingly, touching his lips to Arthur’s with a sigh that bordered on reverent. Arthur chased Merlin’s mouth as they fell backward against the bedroll, craving the sensation of those lips against his like an addiction. 

Over and over, their tongues tangled and clashed in time with their shifting hands, moans of pleasure reverberating in each other’s mouths. And then Arthur began to suckle on Merlin’s tongue, the pressure and white-hot heat mimicking a much more intimate activity. Merlin’s very active imagination provided him with the scaldingly arousing image of Arthur on his knees in front of him; his regal, prattish mouth sucking on Merlin’s cock, his cheeks all hollowed out from the suction while spittle dribbled down his chin. 

“Unngh…oh, _fuck_ …Arthur…” Merlin breathed against Arthur’s lips, his arousal notching several levels higher in an instant, making his whole body tingle. His fist clenched tighter as it slid over the head of Arthur’s throbbing cock, and Arthur’s head fell back against Merlin’s arm abruptly, his eyelids fluttered as a filthy moan tumbled from his lips. 

“Gods…Merlin…those damned… _lips_ of yours…” Arthur gasped, barely coherent from need. His hips thrust forward mindlessly, actively fucking up into Merlin’s hand. 

Merlin leaned in closer to nuzzle along Arthur’s jaw. “What about them, Arthur?” 

“…so hot…so sexy…” Arthur gasped in response to the feather-light touch. 

“Really!?” Merlin pulled back and stared at Arthur incredulously for a second before his eyes began to twinkle with mischief and his lips curled into a knowing smirk. His voice dropped an octave as he rumbled seductively, “I see… Are you liking them, then?” Merlin made sure his lips _just_ brushed against Arthur’s sensitive earlobe as they moved. 

“Can’t stop…. _unnfff_ …thinking about them…” Arthur confessed as he writhed under Merlin’s ministrations. So preoccupied was he that his hand against Merlin’s cock slackened, the purpose of its movement forgotten in the haze of passion. 

This didn’t bother Merlin much, though. Instead, he leaned up on one elbow and nudged the suddenly pliant Arthur onto his back; his own body rolling with Arthur’s to keep them close. Then, with his lips still grazing Arthur’s ear, Merlin lined up their cocks and then opened his fist to encompass them both. 

At the first touch of Arthur’s satiny length against his own, Merlin screwed his eyes shut and sucked in an almost painful breath; it took all his considerable willpower just to keep from coming right then and there. Merlin buried his face into the side of Arthur’s neck; letting his lips drag across the prince’s flushed skin as he gusted out the air he hadn’t realized he was holding back. 

Once he had his desire back under control, Merlin whispered suggestively, “What do you think about when you think of my lips, Arthur?” Merlin leaned in and breathed against the shell of Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur shivered and whined, “ _Nnnggh_ …”The guttural sound came from deep in his throat, and Merlin realized that the prince had been pushed too far beyond coherent thought to be able to reply. 

“Hmmm….” Merlin hummed in serious contemplation as if Arthur had answered his question. Merlin tightened his hand around their cocks and began to stroke. “Did you wonder what it would be like to kiss them?” Merlin laid a trail of feather-light kisses down the length of Arthur’s neck. “To bite them?” He dragged his teeth across the skin covering Arthur’s collarbone. 

In a wordless response, Arthur’s fingers latched onto Merlin’s hips so hard that there was no doubt in Merlin’s mind that they would leave bruises. 

The thought of that nearly drove Merlin over the edge: to be _marked_ by Arthur, _possessed_ by him; that anyone could see those bruises and instantly know what they meant…who he belonged to... 

“Or, perhaps you want them to mark you up, to _claim_ you…” Merlin whispered his own desire raggedly. Then he laid his lips flush to the join of Arthur’s neck and shoulder and sucked deeply at the skin. 

Arthur thrashed beneath him, but Merlin just leaned more of his weight onto the prince to hold him down. Instantly, one of Arthur’s hands lifted from Merlin’s hip to hold his head tightly in place against skin, begging for more. Merlin groaned and thrust his hips so that his and Arthur’s pricks would slide against each other even as he stroked. 

“Or…maybe you think about my mouth doing _other_ things…” Merlin rasped, lapping gently at the bruise now blooming under his lips. Merlin sped up the hand stroking their cocks, but only slightly. He wanted to prolong these last few moments for as long as possible; to ingrain the sound, feel, and smell of Arthur into his brain while he gave his prince as much pleasure as he could. 

“Like my hot, wet tongue licking a stripe right from the base of your cock to the tip,” Merlin continued in a low, breathy voice. He hardly knew where these explicit words of seduction were even coming from, but he had to admit that watching and hearing Arthur fall apart beneath him was a bigger turn-on than Merlin could have ever imagined. He adored the thrill of making the prince come undone with his lips, his words, his hands. 

He mimicked the motion he’d described by painting a long wet line from Arthur’s collarbone up to the very sensitive spot just behind his ear. 

Arthur arched his back, baring his neck for further torture while pushing his cock up into the ring of Merlin’s tight fist. His chest heaved and his muscles shook, his senses were completely overloaded…but what was driving him absolutely _out of his mind_ was the touch of Merlin’s lips to his fevered skin while Merlin’s voice whispered filthy promises. 

Yet, even though Arthur had never been so turned on in his life, he hovered for what felt like forever right on the knife’s edge of ecstasy. Completely unaware of what he was saying, Arthur wailed, “Merlin…Gods, yes…please… _fuck_ …Merlin…Merlin, _please_!” 

Arthur’s words inflamed Merlin’s desire so much that he literally thought was going to spontaneously combust. Blindly, he sought Arthur’s mouth with his own and uttered the words he instinctively knew would finally push them both past their limits, “I’d wrap my lips around your cock…hollow my cheeks out for you…let you fuck my mouth…come down my throat…Anything for you, Arthur… _anything_ …” 

And then Merlin wrapped his lips around Arthur’s tongue and sucked it into his mouth. 

Arthur’s vision went white while his scream of release, even muffled by Merlin’s mouth, echoed in the night. His pulsing, aching cock spurted rope after rope of pearly come all over his and Merlin’s hands, chests…even chins. The pulses of pleasure coursing through him were so strong that they literally took his breath away. 

For one terrifying moment, Arthur felt his awareness shrink so far down that he feared he was dying…but then the moment passed, and instead, he felt like he was floating. 

Dimly, he registered that Merlin’s hand was still stroking their cocks lightning fast. _Oh! Merlin was still oh-so-hot and steely hard_ , Arthur mused as if from afar, his thoughts soft and sluggish like honey. Then, in what could have been a second or an hour, Merlin was also coming; writhing and moaning, “Arthur…oh, fuck… _Arthur_!” shouting like a harlot while splashing them both with his own release. 

Arthur didn’t know how long he drifted in his post-coital haze before he started to come back down to Earth, but it was clear by the dreamy sighs lightly ruffling the hair at the nape of his neck that he wasn’t the only one hanging about in the heavens. Arthur pressed a kiss into the mop of ebony hair under his nose and then raised one boneless, shaking hand to cup Merlin’s cheek. 

“You okay?” Arthur breathed, brushing his thumb along Merlin’s cheekbone. His voice was still hoarse and raw. 

Merlin was still gasping in deep breaths of air like his lungs had been starved for it. He nodded weakly, not yet able to speak. 

“Good…” Arthur answered with satisfaction, pulling Merlin closer to him…and then he realized belatedly that they were both still covered with rapidly drying come. Glancing down at their chests, Arthur sighed forlornly. “Ah, damn…” 

There was a delay in Merlin’s reaction, as if he were still wrestling with the siren song of his afterglow…but then he nudged himself up onto one elbow and murmured, “I’ve got it…” 

Then, in a frankly _astounding_ display of dexterity and… _flexibility_ (Arthur made a mental note to explore _that_ topic with his manservant very thoroughly in the near future), Merlin twisted only his torso to reach behind his and Arthur’s heads and rummaged around in his pack. Without looking, Merlin extracted a length of clean linen usually reserved for bandages. Extracting his other arm from underneath Arthur’s neck, Merlin ripped the cloth in half and wordlessly passed a piece of it to Arthur. 

Once they were done cleaning up and setting each other’s trousers to rights, Merlin leaned toward the slowly dying fire and disposed of the soiled cloth. 

As Merlin turned back toward Arthur, he found that the prince was already staring at him…and he wasn’t at all sure what that meant. 

“Uh, Arthur…” Merlin began awkwardly. His voice was sheepish and he blushed self-consciously, “maybe we should talk about…” but he was cut off abruptly by Arthur leaning forward and capturing his lips in a smoldering kiss. 

Once Arthur felt Merlin relax and give in to his advances, he pulled back just enough so that he could speak, although their lips were still touching. “At least now I know what to do when I want to shut you up…” Arthur said, his mouth curving into a teasing smirk against Merlin’s. 

Merlin snorted with laughter and leaned back to meet Arthur’s eyes. “ _Prat_ ,” he grumbled, but the fond tone of his voice removed any sting from the barb, making the word sound more like an endearment than an admonishment. 

Arthur smiled triumphantly. Meeting Merlin’s gaze, he lightly nodded his head down toward their feet. “Get the blankets, would you?” he asked softly. 

Merlin gave Arthur a deadpan look, but sat up obediently and did exactly that, straightening them and layering them one on top of the other over their feet before pulling them up to cover the two of them to the shoulders. 

“Won’t we be cold?” Merlin asked as he settled back into the combined bedroll beside Arthur, shivering a bit from his bare chest having been exposed to the chill of the night air. 

“Oh, I don’t think so…” Arthur answered breezily. “We’ve got two blankets…” he paused to put an arm over Merlin’s shoulder and pulled his slender frame right up against his sturdier one. “…and two bodies to keep us warm… I think we’ll be fine.” 

As Merlin tucked his head into the crook of Arthur’s shoulder and sighed contentedly, he mused that they would, indeed, be just fine.


End file.
